prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 9, 2012 Smackdown results
The November 9, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 6, 2012 at the Birmingham LG Arena in Birmingham, England. Summary As WWE once again made history by bringing SuperSmackDown LIVE to the U.K. for the first time, Randy Orton squared off with Wade Barrett in a furious Falls Count Anywhere Match, Sheamus & William Regal looked to get gigantic retribution on Big Show & Wade Barrett and Kofi Kingston put his Intercontinental Title on the line against The Miz. A very angry Sheamus joined Michael Cole in the ring as the lights came up on an epic SuperSmackDown LIVE. Clearly not in the mood to be interviewed, he insisted that Cole leave the ring, as he paced back and forth like a caged animal. The rage of the first Irish-born WWE and World Heavyweight Champion was the direct result of an altercation with World Heavyweight Champion Big Show the previous night inside a Birmingham pub. In the volatile incident — first reported by WWE.com and captured by a mobile phone recording — The Celtic Warrior was sharing a pint with former Intercontinental Champion and King of the Ring winner William Regal, the same English grappler who has been a tremendous influence on Sheamus’ and so many other Superstar's careers. Though Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston defeated The Miz at Hell in a Cell, The Awesome One earned another opportunity at the title on the Nov. 2 edition of SmackDown — when he pinned the “Wildcat” to give himself and World Heavyweight Champion Big Show a huge tag team victory over Sheamus and the reigning titleholder. In the extremely fast-paced match that followed, Miz hurled Kofi's leg into the steel ring steps, causing an excruciating injury that effectively grounded the highflier. This opened the door for the devious former champion to launch a vicious offensive and made it seem as if he would reclaim the illustrious championship gold. Despite his incredible pain, however, the resilient titleholder would roar back in heroic fashion. And after connecting with a fierce headbutt that sent his outspoken foe crashing from the ropes to the canvas, Kofi delivered a flying crossbody for the victory. But the action did not stop with the bell. When a deflated Miz offered his opponent a post-match handshake, Kofi exerted a more aggressive manor not seen before and hit Miz with dropkick, sending the defeated Superstar sailing out of the ring. For weeks now, the explosive combination of Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara have found themselves at odds with Darren Young & Titus O’Neil — in a physical rivalry that's included a high-octane showdown at Hell in a Cell, individual matches on last Friday's SmackDown and a Six-Man Tag Team Match on Monday's Raw. Despite the awe-inspiring skill of the luchadores on SuperSmackDown LIVE, it would be The Prime Time Players that would emerge triumphant in the latest round. After Darren Young caused a distraction that effectively neutralized Mysterio's 619, O’Neil seized the moment, hitting the Clash of the Titus sit-down powerbomb on The Ultimate Underdog for the three-count. As the smoke cleared, The Prime Time Players commandeered Matt Striker's microphone, humiliating the WWE announcer as they celebrated and characterized their victory as being worth “millions of dollars!” One night after a controversial barroom attack by Big Show, the giant teamed with the ruthless Wade Barrett against a Sheamus/William Regal combination thirsty for retribution. Even before the bell even rang, Sheamus and the raging Regal threw the gantlet down, as the enraged duo battered their adversaries out of the ring in a hurry. Once the referee finally regained order, the action would take a drastic turn. Before long, the brutal back-and-forth brawl began to favor a two-on-one assault by Big Show and Barrett on the battle-tested Regal. The frustrated Celtic Warrior was forced to watch and wait for a tag, still displaying his wounds from his match with Big Show at Hell in a Cell. But Regal would fight back valiantly, heroically tagging Sheamus into the action. Moments later, the Birmingham members of the WWE Universe erupted, as The Celtic Warrior leveled Big Show with a shoulder block off the top rope, knocking the giant off his feet. Before Sheamus could capitalize, though, a distraction by the meddling Barrett would put a halt on Sheamus’ Brogue Kick, allowing the recovering World's Largest Athlete to blast his No. 1 contender with a gigantic spear. Show would then spread the wealth, blasting Regal with the KO Punch for the skull-shaking win. Last Friday, after Alberto Del Rio's distraction caused Randy Orton to lose his match against Wade Barrett, The Viper engaged The Mexican Aristocrat in a fierce backstage brawl. (WATCH) Then on Raw, Orton returned the favor, using his entrance music to throw Del Rio off his game long enough for Kofi Kingston to defeat him — before he dished out an RKO. Now on SuperSmackDown LIVE, in a contest that not only encourages anarchy but also insists upon it, Randy Orton would battle Alberto Del Rio in Falls Count Anywhere Match. It was a setting where absolutely everything could be legally used as a weapon to end the fight anyplace. The brutal showdown that ensued would stretch outside the ring, into the U.K. crowd and all over the arena — incorporating everything from chairs, garbage cans, equipment trunks, the SmackDown announce table, the ramp, a table, the unforgiving steel ring post and everything else in sight. Results ; ; *Kofi Kingston © defeated The Miz for the WWE Intercontinental Championship (8:50) *The Primetime Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara (3:20) *Big Show and Wade Barrett defeated Sheamus and William Regal (11:30) *Randy Orton defeated Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) in a Falls Count Anywhere match (17:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus took issue with Big Show’s barroom sneak attack Smackdown 11.9.12.1.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.2.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.3.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.4.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.5.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.6.jpg Kofi Kingston v The Miz Smackdown 11.9.12.7.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.8.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.9.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.10.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.11.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.12.jpg The Prime Time Players v Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara Smackdown 11.9.12.13.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.14.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.15.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.16.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.17.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.18.jpg The Big Show & Wade Barrett v Sheamus & William Regal Smackdown 11.9.12.19.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.20.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.21.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.22.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.23.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.24.jpg Randy Orton v Alberto Del Rio Smackdown 11.9.12.25.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.26.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.27.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.28.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.29.jpg Smackdown 11.9.12.30.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #690 at CAGEMATCH.net * #690 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events